Blurred Lines
by Blackrose0127
Summary: "Father, how do you keep yourself from sin?" "You don't." Priest Veneziano. Priest Romano. A lot of religious, sinful desires. Non-descript smut. Mostly details about feelings rather than details on what's happening...if that makes any sense. One-shot. Based on the song "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence and the machine


**A/N: If anbody wants to correct anything religious in this, don't. That's all I have to say. Enjoy~**

Feliciano knelt in front the altar, the flames on the pure white candles flickering around him. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in prayer. It's been a while sense he's been to church; hell, it's been a while since he's even prayed. Deciding it would be best, he's trying to fall back into his old self and preach again. His brother still preached, so they could preach together. He heard footsteps coming up from behind him, and of course he already knew who they belonged to. They stopped and stood there for a while, probably praying or crossing himself. Feliciano tilted his head back, eyes lightly shut. He felt an arm wrap around his neck and fingers entangled in his golden cross necklace, pulling him back gently and he followed the force obediently.

Feliciano gasped as he was tossed onto the bed and his priest robes were tossed onto the floor. He was pushed completely onto his back, his wrists tied to the head board by a white stringed rosary. The cross dangled in front as it wrapped around tightly. Suddenly, his nipple was tweaked and he arched his back into the movement room was unbearably hot and dark, a few orange wick flames illuminated the room obscurely. His lips were puffy; bruised from being bit and pulled multiple times. His bangs hung wetly on his face, hiding his fluttering eyelids. The strands near his mouth flew up and back down repeatedly with every soft gasp of air he blew out. Hands trailed his skin gently, teasingly, wanting to ignite a sinful fire inside their victim. Within minutes, sweat poured from Feliciano's pores as the heat of the room enveloped his soul. He watched as another robe and clothing fell from the bed to unite with his own. His chin was tilted and mouth forced open with a thumb. A soft tongue dived into his mouth. A mouth made for prayers and preaching the words of the Holy Lord. They battled for dominance, feeding each others sinful desires; passing on the words of the devil instead. Feliciano's face was turned and his jawline was nipped at harshly. He felt droplets of water fall onto his skin, mixing with his sweat. His conscience made him feel a damned burning that wasn't really there. A sinful burning against his flesh as it trailed watermarks.

"You can't erase your sins." A harsh, raspy voice whispered loud enough for Feliciano to hear it. He released a breathy chuckle, practically being choked by the hypocrisy of that statement. They were already blurring the lines of sin and virtue. Why stop now? "Tell me..." Feliciano gasped sharply as one of his abdominal muscles was bitten fiercely and he bowed his back completely off of the sheets below him. "Have you found God, yet?"

"At this rate...I'll be able to see God." Soft, delicate hands pushed his knees up and his thighs apart, the sweat between them falling like rain to the linens. Hands that baptized babies and folded in silent prayers. Now, their prayers were immoral. Such selfish prayers. His dampened undergarments swept across the ground, tossed from his body. A forearm locked under his knee, wrapping around the leg and his body was lifted up and off the bed. The rosary strained against his veins, pushed to its limit, it snapped. Feliciano was flipped onto his front, arms and legs to slow to react. The body of his fellow priest lay on his own and his legs were pushed apart once more. Slick, sinful fingers clouded Feliciano's vision with smoky whiteness. They stretched and prodded, slowly, teasingly. Feliciano tilted his head back, feeling the hot breath of the other against his lips. Suddenly, a burning flushed through his backside, and he had to question whether it was from pain or misdeed.

Their movements were slow and lustful, the devil using them as guilty puppets.

"Oh, Lovino. If this is wrong then let Dio strike me down right here." He wheezed, feeling the ecstasy course through his skin and out through his dampened skin.

"I'll miss you." Lovino rebutted, aiming for that one place to sign their spot in Hell. Feliciano bit his hand to muffle the near scream that rammed into his vocal cords as that spot was struck over and over. It would be wrong to corrupt others in the Vatican by being too loud. This whole act was wrong, wasn't it? Lovino's moist pants assaulted his ears as Feliciano saw angels glittering behind his eyelids. This is where he could've been, in Heaven. His sins forced him a spot in the Devil's Palace, but at least he could visit Heaven whenever he felt the need. As long as Lovino could take him there. The vision shattered as he couldn't help but scream for his own release, feeling the air rush under him as he felt like he was falling. His stomach burned with pure lust, the thought of God pushing him out of Heaven for his sins and the burning of Hell becoming relevant. He regained composure, his muscles weak and disobedient to his commands to move. Sleep poked at him, like his unholy desires and he decided to accept the offer. Hopefully, the evidence of their sinful pleasures will go unnoticed.

"Thank you, Father Veneziano." A elderly woman rasped, taking Feliciano's hand in her own. He smiled softly at her.

"No need to thank me." He said calmly. She smiled, walking back out to her loved ones. As people waved at him and came up to him, he looked toward the door for a split second to lock eyes with the victim of his own sinful transgressions. Lovino winked at him, smirking softly and walked out of the chapel to fulfill his own religious deeds.

"Father, how do you keep yourself from sin?" A young woman asked him, looking about twenty or so. He smiled wryly at the girl, taking both of her hands and looking her in the eyes completely.

"You don't."


End file.
